Sonic Skits 2
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: more skits preformed by Sonic Characters


Sonic Skits 2

More skits performed by Sonic Characters.

**Firing Squad**

Shadow and a few GUN soldiers are standing around, holding shotguns,

"Bring in the first one," said Shadow, and Wave is brought in, "Ready, aim."

"Tsunami," shouts Wave. Shadow and the soldiers duck in cover while Wave gets away.

"Darn," said Shadow, "bring in the next one." Mighty is brought in, "Ready, Aim,"

"Rock slide," shouts Mighty. Once again, Shadow and the soldiers duck in cover while Mighty gets away.

"DAHHH!" at this point, Shadow is yanking on his quills, "Bring in the last one." Eggman is escorted in,

"Ready, Aim,"

"Fire!" shouts Eggman. The men and hedgehog pull their triggers and Eggman falls to the ground.

**Candy Shop**

Sonic sits behind the counter of a Candy shop, while Mr-Herp-Derp and Alyssacookie are working in the store. Amy comes to the counter,

"Do you have Gummy Worms?" she asks,

"No," said Sonic. Knuckles comes in,

"Do you have Skittles?" he asked,

"No," said the hedgehog behind the counter. Rouge comes in,

"Do you have lickerish?" she asked,

"No," Tails comes in,

"Do you have Jawbreakers?"

"No," Cream comes in,

"Do you have Reeces' Peanut Butter cups?"

"No," said Sonic. All five of them shout,

"THEN WHAT DO YOU HAVE?" in unison,

"These two Suckers," pointing to Mr-Herp-Derp and Alyssacookie.

**Raison Bran**

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and Tikal are all skipping around singing,

"Raisons make, the raison bran so great. Raisons make, the raison bran so great." After a while, Sonic has a horrified facial expression, and shouts, "SPOON" and they start panicking. A figure comes on stage and drags Sonic away.

"No, please," shouts Sonic, "I have a wife and three grapes."

"NOOO!" shouts Amy,

"There's no way that can happen again, is there?" asks Rouge,

"No," says Shadow, "let's go on." This pattern continues until only Tikal is left. Tikal is singing quietly. Then she starts panicking when she sees silverware, then says,

"Wait," she says, "False alarm. It's a fork." The she noticed the figure changes,

"SPORK!" The Spork drags Tikal off the stage.

**Jamaican Grapes**

Eggman is sitting on a throne, while Metal Sonic and Jet are standing on either side of him, fanning him with massive feathers.

"Guards," says Eggman, "It is my birthday; go to the kingdom and fetch some present bearing villagers." Metal Sonic and Jet obey. Sally is brought forth.

"I only have my pet stick, Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" asks Eggman, "Execute her," Sally is dragged into a different chamber. Espio comes,

"All I have for you are these Brownies,"

"Brownies?" asks Eggman, "Those are too square, take him away." He is dragged off into the same Chamber as Sally.

Tails comes,

"I only have these Jamaican Grapes."

"Jamaican Grapes?" asks Eggman, and he takes the tray and eats one. "Delicious." He eats a few more and dismisses Tails. The next year,

"Guards, it is my birthday again, go fetch more present bearing villagers."

Amy is brought Forth,

"I only have my pet rock, Fluffy,"

"Fluffy again?" asks Eggman, "take her away."

"NOOO!" Shadow is brought forth,

"I made this Fudge cake,"

"Fudge cake?" asked the King, "I'm allergic to fudge, take him away." Shadow is dragged away by Jet and Metal Sonic. Tails comes forth again,

"Ah, I remember you."

"Help yourself to some more Jamaican grapes," the King cheers, takes the tray, and dismisses Tails. One more year later.

"Guards, it is my birthday again, you know the drill." Jet and Metal Sonic bring in three Villagers.

"I only have my pet weed, Joe," said Rouge,

"Joe?" asks the king, "I was expecting Fluffy. Take her away."

"I only have this chocolate cake," said Tikal,

"I HATE chocolate cake, take her away." Tails comes in for the third time,

"I'm sorry," said Tails, "my rabbit died." Eggman starts coughing and whining in disgust.

**Missed**

Vecter is trying to juggle, and he drops the balls,

"Missed." He said. He picks up the balls and tries again, but the balls hit the ground again,

"Missed." Said Vecter. "If I miss one more time, I'll shoot myself." So he throws the balls into the air, and before he can catch them, they hit the ground again. He goes to off stage, and a loud BANG is heard. He walks back on stage.

"Missed." He said.


End file.
